Peregrine Vieno (Lamborghini Veneno)
The Lamborghini Veneno '''has been renamed to '''Peregrine Vieno due to copyright reasons. The Lamborghini Veneno is a limited production supercar made by Lamborghini and based on the Lamborghini Aventador and was built to celebrate Lamborghini’s 50th anniversary. When introduced in 2013 at a price of US $4,000,000, it was the most expensive production car in the world. The next year Lamborghini had released a roadster version of it, costing US$4,500,000. Lamborghini built just five examples of the Veneno: One for factory testing, one was kept to be put into their museum later on, and three were for customers. The three production cars cost €3,120,000 each, and all three were sold. When the Roadster version came out, only 9 in total were made into production. Again Lamborghini only sold 8, and the 9th one was kept in the factory to be later out into their museum. The engine is a development of the Aventador's 6.5 L V12 and produces 750 PS (552 kW; 740 bhp). The stock form of this vehicle provides its user with average top speed and braking, with high acceleration and handling stats. Max Speed The top speed of the Vieno is average-low compared to its price. I mean, a 4,000,000$ car should have a better stock speed than a 1,400,000 LaFaccia. Right? Acceleration The stock version of the car has a high acceleration, taking it to its average top speed very fast. Braking The stock brakes are very controlled for all kinds of situations. Handling The handling is decent, but it tends to not demonstrate itself to its full potential. This can be tuned to one's favour by buying different tires. A large increase in braking is seen across the GUI after upgrades. Max Speed Vieno top speed can be higher for a vehicle priced at $4,000,000. But, there is a reason why this car is so expensive. The Vieno's performance at top speed is better than the Mclovin T1. Acceleration The acceleration of the Lamborghini Vieno (Peregrine Veneno) Does reach its full potential with acceleration although when upgrades are bought with it if you do a Drag Race or Airport Quarter Mile the finish time is nearly the exact same is the Pagini Zonda R (Cittadi Street Screamer) Braking With Racing Brakes, this vehicle will come to a stop pretty quick. These powerful brake will also help let the handling kick in better. Handling This car changes a lot with different tires. Drift tires will lose grip easily in the corners especially when after using the handbrake. On the other hand, Racing Slicks will help the car grip the corners but it comes with a bit of oversteer if you hold a/d. Great for the highly popular ATW and any other turn-based races. Just put the handbrake to good use or grip the corners. It also shares the distinction with the Peregrine Kingsman of having the ability Power-slide without spinning out when decked out properly while other cars will undoubtedly lose control, which makes it handle high-speed turns better than other cars. That's why its so expensive. * The real-life Lamborghini Veneno lives up to its ingame description very well: "The handling, the speed, the looks, this car is a beast.". * The Peregrine Vieno is the second fastest car for drag races; but it is surprisingly rare in Airport Quarter Mile races, most likely because the Citaddi Street Screamer is only half the cost and is statistically better for drag races. * In the new Remesh update on 6 / 24 / 19, it's old spoiler became too small for the new mesh. * The word Peregrine in the car's new name, Peregrine Vieno, likely refers to the Peregrine Falcon, which can dive at speeds over 200MPH/320KPH and is the fastest animal in the world. Category:Super Category:Upgraded Specifications Needed Category:Under Construction Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Land Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Limited Edition Cars Category:Gas Powered Category:Concept Cars Category:Hypercar